Animal Adventures Ch 1
by Blackfire Moonlight Frost
Summary: After the incident a few years ago, and it was one tough time in the Tomb of Doom. Stripes has been living in the rainforest in India ever since. And Mystic has been living in the Forbidden Wolfbane Forest of Asia. Now they’ve grown up and don’t know
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes and their Homes**

Stripes is a grown up tiger and lives in a rainforest in India. Stripes likes to catch fish from the river. He lives with Chaser the cheetah his best friend. Chaser likes chasing butterflies and birds that fly low.

Howler the grey wolf lives in a damp cave in The Forbidden Wolfbane Forest of Asia along with his friend Mystic who is a brown wolf. Howler loves to howl and Mystic likes to stargaze. Mystic is very good at astronomy.

In the Bony Badlands of Africa there lives a hyena called Giggler. Giggler has no friends and lives all on his own. He giggles and laughs a lot.

In Freezeland, Garuru, a white wolf lives along with a brown wolf named Moonshine. Moonshine is a female wolf and likes to stare at the moon. Garuru likes to smash icicles and make paw prints in the thick snow.

A female fox called Vixen lives in Cyprus and has an Ancient Greek vase.

She stays close to the hotels and plays around them.


	2. Animal Adventures Ch 2

**The Animals meet**

One day Garuru, Howler, Giggler, Stripes, Chaser and Mystic heard that something was wrong in Cyprus, close to Vixen's home. Garuru told Moonshine that in Cyprus great big pyramids were shooting up from the ground and that the rest of the ground was turning into sand.

Garuru and Moonshine swam to Africa and had a rest. They met Giggler and then they swam to the Rainforest in India and met Stripes and Chaser. They had another rest and the next day they all swam to the Tropical Jungle in Panaji of Asia.

When they got to Cyprus they found Vixen the fox who was worried. Her whole homeland had been turned into a desert.

She said to Moonshine, "The people that lived here are all sailing away to somewhere different.

"Why didn't you go with them,'' asked Moonshine.

"I wanted to try and stop the rest of these pyramids from growing but I don't know how,'' answered Vixen.

"I think I know how,'' said Moonshine.


	3. Animal Adventures Ch 3

**Inside a Pyramid**

Moonshine told Garuru, "Make sure everyone gets some water and that they pour it everywhere they can.''

Then Garuru shouted, "Get lots of water and pour it everywhere you can.''

There was an oasis not to far away so everyone got his or her water from there. There was also a few bowls made of half coconuts. They scooped up the water into a bowl each and poured it on the ground.

Moonshine poured water on the sand beside a pyramid. A secret door in the pyramid opened and Moonshine accidentally stepped backwards into it.

Inside the pyramid it was damp and dimly lit with torches of fire. Moonshine looked around; there was a hole in the ground. Suddenly she heard a noise like a stone falling behind her. She wheeled around and saw that a wall made of golden stones blocked the entrance. Moonshine turned around and looked at the hole in the floor and she decided to jump down into it. When she jumped down the hole she landed on a red and gold carpet. Moonshine followed the carpet until she found another wall made of golden stones. In front of the wall there were three light blue, glass bottles. Beside the bottles there was a piece of paper that said in lavender writing:

_**One bottle has magic powder to turn a place back to its normal self.**_

_**And one bottle has magic powder to turn a place into a different place.**_

_**And one burns the whole island and everything on that island.**_

Moonshine took the smallest bottle and the golden wall opened up. Moonshine walked through the door and came back out the other side of the pyramid and onto the desert floor. It was now nighttime on the desert and it was getting very dark.

Moonshine ran to Vixen and told her what had happened.

After Moonshine had told Vixen what had happened in the pyramid Vixen ordered, '' Pour some of the powder out onto the sand and let's see what happens.''

Mystic poured some of the powder onto the sand and the desert turned into a sparkly, colourful castle.

"Wow, ''said all the amazed animals together.

Garuru, Howler, Mystic and Moonshine had a walk and a look around. Cyprus was nice now but it wasn't the way it should be.

The wolves, Vixen, Giggler, Chaser and Stripes went to sleep and in the middle of the night Cyprus returned to its normal self.

In the morning all of the animals went to the rainforest in India, Stripes' home.


End file.
